Ten of the Light book 1: Search for the Wielders
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS Molly is an average otaku girl who has an obsession with Riku, who suddenly shows up in the neighborhood. Pairings include RikuOc, SoKai, Akunam, Roxion, and Venqua
1. summary

_Summary_

Molly Kowari has been living a normal life… until she has a strange dream one night. She is suddenly one of several suddenly chosen keyblade wielders at once to battle a darkness unlike any seen before.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are separated and thrust into various worlds with no access to gummi ships or any other means of transportation between worlds. Sora finds himself as a cat in a forest being destroyed by machines and must assist the clans in their journey. Kairi is sent to Forks, Washington and must help to protect a young girl from certain death. Riku arrives in Molly's world… and finds love.

Will any of the three find their way home to the islands? Who are the other nine keyblade wielders? And before that, will they defeat the new darkness?


	2. 1 Letter

**(author's note: I hardly ever have the time to write the story, so I will either take a long time to update, or have really short chapters.)**

Chapter 1

Letter

Molly's POV

"_You going to take that off?" Sora asked his friend._

_Riku reached up to his face and-_

The T.V. screen went blank.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. My favorite part was right there. The image of Riku right after he takes off the blindfold was always my favorite, and took my breath away every single time.

"Stupid T.V. timer… thing!" I grumbled as I turned off the playstation, which was still running. My dad had set up a timer on the T.V. that turned it off after 30 minutes. You could only turn it back on with a password. Dad only typed the password in if we gave him 50 cents per half hour.

My name is Molly Kowari. I am a devoted KH fan, and if there are any rumors about characters only in Japanese games, I track them down till I find out what a pretty good guess is. However, even in the game, I am a pacifist. I always let Donald, Goofy, and whoever do all the fighting, while I just come in to deal the final blow. I was also working on new ways to beat Sephiroth without cheats. Despite my hatred for fighting, I am a skilled fencer. I like this style of sword fighting best, which was another reason I loved Riku best; He held the keyblade in one hand like a fencer.

I decided it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow would be another day, and I would be able to continue the game then, if I could beat my four year old brother to the game.

Riku's POV

I reread the words of the letter I had already memorized.

"Hey fellas,

It looks like the Heartless and Nobodies are still around. Other creatures have been spotted too. I would be careful if I were you. You never know what may be out there. Let me know if anything happens to your world, 'kay?

There is also word of ten new keyblade wielders, though they have not yet realized their power. If this new darkness increases, then we will need their help.

Mickey"

The king had sent this letter just weeks after we arrived back at Destiny Islands, and now they school year was almost over. I didn't know what he meant by new keyblade wielders, but it most likely didn't concern the Destiny Islands just yet.

I looked up at the night sky and realized for the first time how late it was.

"Shoot," I grumbled as I raced down the beach to where Sora and Kairi were arguing about which song was the best. "Sora! Kairi! Time to go!"

"Okay" Kairi called back. "Simple and Clean is still better," she added to Sora.

"Yeah, right," Sora replied. "I prefer Falling Inside the Black by skillet."

"And I like On My Own by Hedley best," I said impatiently." Now let's go."

______________________________________________

Molly's POV

I fell asleep humming my favorite song, On My Own, that night. When I slept, I had a dream that would change my life forever.

_______________________________________

**(Author's Note: The computer was going crazy with the border lines, so I'm sorry about that.)**


	3. 2 Awakening

**(a/n: This whole chapter is in Molly's point of view. For those who didn't read this in the other chapter, **_**the chapters will either be added far apart, or be very short**_**.)**

Chapter 2

Awakening

I could feel myself falling through the water. It felt nice. Peaceful.

_Am I drowning?_ I wondered. I opened my eyes and found myself in the meadow across from my house. I was facing the strip of long, tall grass in front of the trees. I turned around and gasped. The road, my house, was gone. The sky suddenly turned pitch black and the ground opened up beneath me. I fell into the gap.

That's when I realized I was still falling through the water. Had the entire event in the meadow been a dream, then? Was I dying? I opened my eyes again to find myself falling through misty water. I landed on both feet on solid ground.

I took a few wary steps backwards, and then shielded my eyes as several birds flew out of the ground around me. Where the birds passed, a portion of a platform was appeared. The platform had an apple, a flower, a ribbon, and a chessboard in the circles surrounding the center. The silhouette of a wolf against a blood red background was visible. I watched as the birds flew off into oblivion.

Three objects appeared on the platform: A sword, a shield, and a staff. The sword seemed to give me strength, the shield gave me endurance, and the staff, wisdom. I remembered this part of Kingdom Hearts. I walked over and chose the sword, one of my favorite choices in the game. As I took it in my hand, it vanished and in its place was an odd keyblade. The hilt was shaped like a white Nintendo DS, with holes where the screens would be. The blade was a fiery orange with a red fire pattern. A part stuck out that looked like a flaming wing, and two prongs came out that acted as the teeth of the key. The key chain was shaped like a book.

A stained glass staircase appeared on the far end of the platform, and so I walked towards it. As I walked up a few steps, I looked back and gasped. Where I walked, the steps vanished. I gulped, then continued up the stairs. Nowhere to go but up.

I walked to the center of the next platform, which had Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, and Starclan emblems surrounding the center, which showed a full moon shining over a forest. There, three creatures surrounded me. I recognized the Dusk and the Shadow, but there was a new creature, a silver one with purple eyes and long teeth coming out of the bottom of its mouth. There was also an odd, almost heart-shaped marking on its chest. It seemed a bit slower than even the Shadow, so I went straight for the Dusk.

Big mistake.

The silver creature vanished, then reappeared behind me, and jabbed me with the horns on its head. I whipped around and dispatched of the creature, then went on to the Dusk, and finally, the shadow.

"Piece of cake," I said out loud. Suddenly, the platform began to tip over. I found myself falling. I expected to be falling forever, for that is what it felt like. I wasn't expecting it when I landed on yet another platform, which was blue with a flame pattern surrounding the silhouette of a dragon. I saw a treasure chest at the far end, and tried to open it. Nothing happened. Frustrated, I whacked the chest really hard with the keyblade. It opened. Inside was a potion, which I put away, to save for when I needed it.

The ground shattered suddenly, and I fell through to another platform, with water, earth, fire, and air on it, swirling together in the center. There were two spinning lights in the center, and I realized it was a saving point. I walked into it and found my strength restored. A door appeared at the other end of the platform.

_Don't be afraid._ A voice sounded in my head.

_Beyond that door is another world, but do not be afraid._

I took a few wary steps towards the door.

_Yes, keep walking._

I opened the door, and found myself on another platform, which had various fish in the circles around the center. The center showed a full moon over a volcanic island. There were more stained glass stairs leading to more platforms. As I raced to the next one, I was confronted by various enemies, including the silver creatures. I dispatched of them. The next platform had strawberries surrounding the silhouettes of five animals. A chest on the edge held a potion. The next platform had egg shapes where the small circles would have been. There were four playing card shapes too. On the card shapes were a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond. I walked through the door. The final platform had four animal silhouettes, with a fish silhouette being the largest.

I stared at the sky as I walked to the center. I suddenly heard something behind me. I whirled around to see something coming out of the ground. I took a few steps backwards as it grew larger, then turned and ran, only to stop as I reached the edge. I turned and faced my new, giant enemy. It was silver with purple eyes, but had even larger horns, and clawed hands. I readied my keyblade to fight. I attacked it as well as I could, until it picked me up. I was held high over its head, and realized it would drop me onto its horns. I whacked its hand as hard as I could, and it let go, crouching down over its hand. I landed on its head and attacked relentlessly, before its head snapped back. I had defeated it. I leaped away from it, then received a shock when the keyblade vanished from my hand. The creature vanished into darkness as it landed on me, bringing me with it. I struggled to find away out of the darkness, finding it harder to breath every second.

When my alarm clock rang, I ran and turned my closet light on before I got ready for school.

___________________________________

**This is probably going to be my longest chapter, even without the description. Please review.**

**I am also having a mini contest for another Keyblade wielder. Including Molly, there are nine so far, but there should be ten, so enter a character into this contest using the form below please.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Keyblade Description and Name:**

**Personality:**

**Background Story:**

**Main Power:**


	4. 3 In Other Worlds

Chapter 3

Somewhere in other worlds

Forks, Washington-

A large wolf was twitching in its sleep. It awoke with a gasp, then looked around, realizing that what it had experienced was just a dream. It looked around, then got ready for its duties that day. As the wolf walked towards a large house, it morphed into a boy.

________________________________

Highstones, warrior forest-

A pretty she-cat gasped as one of her companions woke her up. She seemed relieved that she had only been dreaming, but upon telling her friends, they thought she was crazy, except for two of them.

_________________________________________

Varden, Alagaesia-

A lovely young woman awoke with a frightened expression. She looked around, then heaved a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. She left her tent and walked towards a young boy, then began to talk to him about the dream. He placed a hand on her shoulder and told her something, then walked away.

______________________________________

Wilderness, Fire Nation-

A boy awoke screaming, boomerang in hand. His companions, who had been sleeping, were annoyed with him, but listened to his account of the dream. They all dismissed it as his wild imagination and his sister asked if he had any cactus juice before he fell asleep.

_________________________________________

Coast of Australia-

A teenage boy gasped awake, looked around, then sighed. It had been a dream, nothing more. He rode his motorcycle to the restaurant where he always met up with his friends. He told them about his dream, and they all had different reactions. The one friend that was a boy wondered if it had to do with the unique powers the others had, but they didn't think so.

__________________________________

Tokyo-

A young girl awoke screaming, with cat ears and a tail sticking out in excitement. She looked at her alarm clock, then yelled again. As she raced out the door to her school, she grabbed a piece of toast from her mom. Later, at the café she worked at, she told her friends and her boss about the dream she had. The owner of the café just told her she was imagining things.

__________________________________

Another part of Tokyo-

A girl was mumbling in her sleep while four small human shaped creatures tried to wake her up. One with a heart on its hat began doing a "wake up dance" to wake her up, and when the girl finally did, she told them about her dream. What they all suggested was that she tell the guardians, but she refused, saying it was probably nothing.

__________________________________

Astaria-

A young… boy with silver hair awoke with a start. He looked wildly at his sleeping companions, and the one that wasn't sleeping, but rather keeping watch. The young boy sighed, then walked to the edge of the water. He thought about his dream for a while before diving into the water to catch fish for the others.

___________________________________________

**I only added these eight because I need more entries before I can decide on a tenth wielder. See if you can guess who the wielders are.**


	5. Author's Note

**I just have a quick father's day spoiler for my story while I type the next chapter. This is actually something in the next chapter too, but I'll have Riku tell you instead, so it's actually not much of a spoiler. If you do not want to se the spoiler, wait for a while before reading.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Riku: Happy Father's Day, Terra!!!!!!**


	6. Lunch Table Friends

Chapter 4

Lunch Table Friends

Sora's POV-

I stared at the photograph in my room of my older brother by ten years, Ven, contemplating the fact that he looked like my Nobody, Roxas. He had vanished eleven years ago along with Riku's father, Terra, and a girl that my mom said was his girlfriend. Kairi said that the girl looked like her cousin when she lived in Radiant Garden, Aqua. I didn't really remember my brother very well, but my mom told me all about him.

I looked over at my clock. "Oh, shoot!" I gasped, grabbing my backpack and sprinting out the door. I was going to be late for school, of which there was only a week left.

________________________________________________________________________

Molly's POV-

I spent most of the day daydreaming. I could barely concentrate on the movie we were watching in History class, which had something to do with World War 2, and the war in Japan during that time. It wasn't until lunch that my best friends (my only friends) could snap me out of it.

"Hello!" said Lola, an Indian girl, "Earth to Molly! Are you there?"

She was poking me. I hissed like a cat and swatted her hand away.

"Why is it that you ignore me when I don't want to be ignored, and when I do want you to ignore me, you don't?" she continued.

"I dunno…" I said, drifting back into thought.

Lola, of course, poked me again. I hissed and poked her. We got into a sissy fight before I started pounding on her shoulder really hard. Nikki, a Korean girl who sat across from us, began laughing really hard.

"You!" Lola shouted. "Stop laughing!"

Nikki just licked her finger and wiped it on Lola's binder. Lola shrieked. I laughed at my bickering friends, forgetting my worries for a while.

"Seriously, though." said Nikki. "What were you thinking about?"

"Are you thinking about a guy?" asked Lola excitedly.

"No." I said, annoyed. "I just had a bad dream last night, that's all. And it's strange because I normally don't remember dreams that I have. That reminds me that this morning before history class even really began, Leanne told the whole history class that she had a dream where a melon ate her. Even Mr. Dielti was surprised…" I had to work to shut myself up. My friends were staring at me like I was crazy. Lola merely shook her head.

"A bad dream?" Nikki asked. "What was it about?"

I smiled, telling her about it. Nikki and I had been friends for a year now, ever since she told me that she could control Air, Water, Snow, and Ice. She gave me the powers of Fire, Metal, Plants, and Earth.

"A dream based on Kingdom Hearts?" Lola scoffed. "Get your head out of the gutter!"

Nikki kicked her under the table and we dropped the subject for the time being.

________________________________________________________________________

Riku's POV-

Sora, Kairi, and I were heading out to the island.

"You know," I said. "Nothing ever really changes here. I know I've said it before, but it's true. It's always the same old stuff, over and over again."

"Well," said Sora, "we can't go to other worlds, because we don't have access to gummi ships. We just have to deal with it for now."

"Quit moping, you two!" said Kairi. "Hey, maybe the darkness that King Mickey mentioned will arrive on our Island and we will go on another adventure!"

By that time, we had reached the Island.

"Hey, Sora!" I called, tossing him a wooden sword. "Wanna duel?"

Sora grinned. "You bet!"

Because it was peaceful now, we couldn't summon our keyblades, so we recarved our wooden swords to be shaped like the keyblades. Kairi had suggested painting them, but she never got around to it, and neither Sora nor I wanted to do it ourselves.

I held the wooden sword as though it were my keyblade, as did Sora in his own style. Sora made the first move, as always. He raced straight for me. I jumped neatly out of the way and made an attack that hit him square in the chest. Sora attacked me several times before I blocked him again. I then knocked him away and raced towards him. We continued like this until we were both exhausted.

"Well done," came a vaguely familiar voice. We both whirled around to see a man who looked about twenty-five years old. He also looked a lot like Roxas had. Sora and I gasped as we both recognized him.

"Ven?!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Did anybody guess that Ven was going to make his way into my story? If you didn't read the spoiler, then you may never have guessed. **

**Also, pay attention to the facts about their powers. They will come into the story later on. **

**I also do not own Lola or Nikki. They are owned by my friends who made them up, Sandra and Melissa.**

**Please keep up with your reviews and OCs! Just so you know, you have the worlds of the wielders right so far, but Jacob has to stay with Renesmee of course, so he is not a wielder!**


	7. 5 Broken Soul

**Sunday again, so I can type more. It is also the only day I can work on this story (or any story) so you will have to wait at least a week between chapters.**

Chapter 5

Broken Soul

Riku's POV-

"Ven?" Sora gasped. "Is that you?"

The man nodded. "It's good to see you again, Sora!" Ven hugged his little brother. "You've grown so much!"

I swallowed before asking. "Is my dad…?"

Ven nodded. "He's here. We couldn't find him until a few months ago, but he is here. He just wanted to see your mom first." Ven turned back to Sora. "Do you remember Aqua?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really, though Kairi thinks that Aqua looks a bit like a cousin she can remember from when she lived in Radiant Garden."

"Well, let's just say you have a new sister-in-law."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah," he said. "So, what have you been doing while all of us were gone?"

Sora and I just looked at each other. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you!"

Ven smiled. "Try me."

Sora and I took turns telling everything that had happened to us over the past two years, everything about our journey. Ven's eyes widened when we mentioned the Keyblade. When we finished speaking, Ven looked between us and said, "You both used the Keyblade? And Kairi too?"

"Yeah," I said. "What do you know about the Keyblade?"

"Well," said Ven. "All three of us- Terra, Aqua, and me- used a Keyblade too. That's why we had left, to fight master Xehanort."

"Xehanort?!?" Sora and I gasped at the same time.

"Not quite the Xehanort you mentioned, but a much older Xehanort. He almost killed me ten years ago, turning me into a block of ice. Aqua saved me with her magic then." Ven smiled at the memory.

"What about Terra?" I asked.

"Both he and Xehanort's apprentice went missing around then. We just found Terra a few months ago. Between Aqua, King Mickey, and me, we were able to defeat Master Xehanort. However, a year after we defeated Xehanort, new creatures began appearing. Now there is a brand new type of creature called a Brokensoul. They have silver skin and violet eyes, as well as the distinguishing feature of their sharp teeth. They only appear after both their Nobody and Heartless have been defeated. That is why we have returned; they have been moving closer to Destiny Islands. They are like a combination of Heartless and Nobody. Like Heartless, they steal hearts, but like Nobodies, they have a will and occasionally take on the form of a human. Only certain keyblades can defeat them. Can I see some of your key chains?"

I didn't have any, but for whatever reason Sora always carried a few around. He took out his Oblivion keychain as well as his Bond of Flame keychain. Ven took them and put them both in his hand, murmuring a few words. The key chains glowed and when Ven handed them back, I saw that they had changed. They oblivion had and intricate silver pattern on the black crown, while the silver on the Bond of Flame became gold. "Try using them," said Ven.

"Well," said Sora, "we would but…"

"There's been nothing but peace since we returned to the Islands. We can't summon the keyblades for now."

"Have you tried yet?" came a voice from behind me. I recognized the voice as being similar to that of Xehanort's Heartless, yet it was somehow different. I whirled around and gasped at the man who was standing there.

"Dad!" I raced towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You've grown into a strong young man Riku," My dad murmured. "I couldn't be more proud of you." He let go of me and looked at me in the eye. "Why don't you try to summon your keyblade now?"

I nodded and stretched out my hand. My Way to Dawn appeared in my hand. I saw that Sora's Kingdom Key had appeared in his hand. I took the Oblivion from Ven and switched my keychain for it. My new keyblade was mostly the Oblivion, but with it being half silver, and the teeth had instead become a black angel's wing.

Sora's new keyblade didn't seem very different other than the color change to gold. The teeth, however, seemed slightly more like a half sun and less like a chakram.

"Oh yeah!" Sora gasped. "I forgot! We need one for Kairi!" He rummaged in his pockets and came up with the Rumbling Rose. Ven changed it so that it had streaks of white on the petals.

Ven looked around. "Where is Kairi, anyways?"

________________________________________________________________________

**DMPA: I may have decided on an OC to use, but that was out of only two. Come on, people! Just give it a shot! It's not like I'll insult you or anything!**

**Molly: You might. They don't know you, so they don't know.**

**DMPA: Be quiet until two more chapters!!**

**Molly: Weren't you going to make this chapter much longer in your notebook?**

**DMPA: Yeah, well, things change!**

**Riku: Just make the next chapter what you would have put in here!**

**DMPA: What, you arriving in Molly's world? You can't be eager for that yet! You haven't met yet! Just be glad that I am changing the way of going between worlds!**

**Sora: Readers, just ignore this argument and until the next chapter is up, go read another FanFiction.**


	8. 5 and a half

Chapter 5.5

Separated

Kairi's POV-

I had been walking along the beach in the cove. I realized that Riku was right. Everything was always the same. Nothing ever changed.

I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped whirling around.

"Sorry," said a blue-haired young woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, somewhat annoyed at her for disturbing me when I thought I was alone. Then it suddenly dawned on me. "Aqua!"

She smiled. She was about to respond, when suddenly, odd, silver, purple-eyed creatures came out of the ground. I screamed involuntarily. Aqua jumped in front of me and reached out one hand, facing the creatures. I gaped as a keyblade materialized in front of her hand. I summoned my own, but when I tried to fight, the Island Flower **(That's what I call her keyblade)** failed to land a single blow.

Sora must have heard my scream, because he and Riku, along with two other men, came running. "Kairi!" Sora shouted. He was holding a keyblade that I had never seen, as was Riku. The men also had keyblades. One of the men tossed something to me. "Catch!" I caught it and saw it was a keychain. I quickly switched keychains. My new one looked a bit like Oathkeeper, but with pink streaks and flowers. The wings were shaped a bit like leaves. Sora was already at my side.

"I'd ask what was going on," I said. "But this probably isn't the best time."

"Stop talking and keep fighting!" the brown haired man growled.

Hordes of the silver creatures kept appearing. I found myself cornered against a tree. Aqua then appeared next to me. "Kairi!" she shouted, "There are too many! We have to leave the island!" She opened up a portal, and dragged me in to it with her.

________________________________________________________________________

Sora's POV-

As I fought, I found myself separated from Kairi. I did see Aqua near Ven, though.

"Aqua! You have to get Kairi out of here!" Ven shouted.

"No!" she cried. "I won't leave without you!"

"Go!" Ven gave her a nudge. "I'm going to take Sora, and Terra will take Riku! And don't forget those ten!"

Ven turned towards me. "We have to leave," he said, pulling me towards a portal he opened up. As he dragged me into the portal, I took one last glance at the islands, afraid I may never see them again.

________________________________________________________________________

Riku's POV-

I looked up from the Brokensouls to see both Sora and Kairi vanishing into portals with Ven and Aqua. I gasped, wondering where they were going. Suddenly, I felt someone pulling my arm. I turned and saw it was my dad.

"What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed that he had to do it so rudely.

"We have to get out of here," was all he said. He yanked me into a portal with him.

We emerged into a small neighborhood. I had never seen a place like this. I gasped when I realized that we were in another world.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**DMPA: This is called chapter 5.5 because it was written as part of chapter five. That is why it is so short. **

**Molly: I'm still not in here. **

**DMPA: You are in the next chapter. **

**Riku: Thank goodness you edited part of this half chapter. People would have made yaoi inferences otherwise.**

**DMPA: Well, I hate yaoi, so of course I got rid of it. No offense to yaoi fans.**

**Kairi: Honestly though. "Island Flower?" You couldn't come up with anything more creative?**

**DMPA: Hey! It was the best I could do, all right? Oh yes! I have decided on the OC I will use. There were only two entries, but this was the best out of them both.**

***drumroll***

**DMPA: And the winner is… Andy Dylan! Congratulations!**


	9. NOTICE

**Notice: As many of you may have noticed, I have not updated in so long. I just haven't been motivated to lately. However, I will update "someday soon. I promise!" While I am on this Hiatus, I have been coming up with new plot elements. I am also wondering if I should bring Xion back, but then I would be stuck with a character that has no romance, and that is something I want. I am also going to switch one of the new Keyblade masters with a different character, because I have no idea how the original's world would incorporate a boss type battle. The original keyblade wielder was going to be Zane from **_**H2O: just add water**_**. I will not specifically going to tell who the new character is, but I will say the name of his world: One Piece. I also just showed that it is a guy, but no, it isn't Zolo. He already has three swords.**


	10. 6 Rick?

**DMPA: I haven't updated in so long… I have made some MAJOR changes to the plot, but they won't affect any of what I have already written… other than that Lola is no longer in the same lunch hour, and it is actually near the beginning of the school year instead. I would also like to introduce my co-writer, Jinjoo! For those who don't know, Jinjoo is Korean for "pearl."**

**Jinjoo: Thanks for the introduction, Darkmoon. I can call you that, right?**

**Darkmoon: Of course. **

**Jinjoo: Well, it's about time you updated! Sheesh, with all the time you have for DN Angel…**

**Darkmoon: Would you mind doing the disclaimer, please?**

**Jinjoo: …What?**

**Darkmoon: You just say that I don't own the Kingdom Hearts or the characters, and all that.**

**Jinjoo: Fine. Darkmoon does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney/ Square Enix characters, or the other keyblade wielders besides Molly. I own Nikki, our friend owns Lola, and DancingFlamesWind owns Andy.**

* * *

Riku's POV-

I looked around the new world we were in, looking at all there was in the area. There were lots of houses, so I assumed that we were in some kind of neighborhood. I turned to find Terra walking towards a house and opening the door.

"Hey!" I called. "Can we really just barge in like that?"

Terra turned toward me. "Whenever I come, this is my house." We stepped inside the house to be greeted with dust and cobwebs. I looked at Terra incredulously. He gave a small cough. "I haven't been here in a while…" His voice trailed off. I took the opportunity to take a look around.

"Hey Riku," Terra called.

"Yeah?"

"You can go ahead and decide which room you want for your own while we're here."

I nodded, walking upstairs. I quickly decided which room was going to be mine. There was one that was not trashed at all for whatever reason, with nothing more than a bed and a small TV in the corner that was, for whatever reason, hooked up to a Playstation. Curious, I ejected the game to see what it was. The title came as a shock. _Kingdom Hearts._ The disc had a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy on it.

I got a sudden headache. Various people's voices from half-forgotten memories filled my head.

_I have to find this Sora person and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way!_

_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the Power of Darkness!_

_Oh my Kingdom Hearts… Ruined…_

_Kingdom Hearts… Lend me your power so that we may be complete…_

…_Gather them together and a door opens to Kingdom Hearts! _**(A/n: not sure if this is what Maleficent said. It's been so long since I heard her use that line)**

"So you decided on taking _my_ room, eh?"

I whirled around to see Terra. He smirked slightly. "I don't blame you," he said. "This is one of the best rooms in the house."

I looked back at the disc in my hand. "… Kingdom Hearts…" I murmured.

Terra nodded. "Yeah, that was my first reaction when I saw the game. Ven already told you about the Keyblade War?" I nodded. He looked at me curiously, then asked me a question I did not expect at all. "Can you still go into Dark Mode?"

I blinked twice. "Why do you want to know? Even I don't know, since I haven't tried recently."

His face became serious. For a moment, I thought he looked just like Xehanort. "Try." He said in a cold, flat voice.

Fear took me for a second, but then I dismissed my thoughts. There was no way that my dad was Xehanort… right? I heaved a sigh. "Darkness!" I shouted, summoning the dark power in my heart. For an instant I felt an immense pressure on my heart, threatening to crush it, but then the darkness dispersed through my body evenly, creating a purple and red armor.

Terra gazed at my armor. "Just like Vanitas' armor…" he muttered. "But his was more red and black…"

"Who was Vanitas?" I asked.

Terra faced me. "He was… Xehanort's apprentice, and… my own brother," he said sadly.

I stared at him in shock. "You mean…"

Terra smiled brightly suddenly. "No time to talk about that now." He took something out of his pocket. "You are a little conspicuous for this world. You already see that people know about you," he gestured to the _Kingdom Hearts_ disc saying that, "but people have developed opinions on whether or not they like the characters or not. You should not be recognizable to Kingdom Hearts fans if we don't want Riku haters or Yaoi fan girls on our doorstep."

I took the brown hair dye from him. "Can I undo this when we leave this world?"

He nodded. "Of course."

As I turned to leave the room, he stopped me. "By the way," he said. I turned my head to face him. "I signed you up for high school under the name Rick."

I whirled around. "WHAT?!?"

"You have to see if the next keyblade wielder is in the school."

"I'm not talking about that! Why 'Rick?'"

"Like I said. Riku haters and Yaoi fans."

I turned slightly. "Not… everyone is a Riku hater or Yaoi fan, are they?"

Terra chuckled. "No. Of course not."

I smiled. "Good."

* * *

Sora's POV- (music for the world: 's version of sinister sundown)

I looked around the world we were in. "Whoa…" I murmured. I then realized my form had changed. I looked similar to my Lion Form, but my tail did not have a tuft of fur at the tip. I looked around. "Ven?" I called.

"Over here!" I turned to where his voice came from. A golden cat with fur sticking up on top of his head stood behind me. His eyes were the same shade of blue as mine. On his chest was a white mark that looked like an upside-down nobody symbol. **(A/n: keep this mark in mind for later chapters in this world. It will help to differentiate between characters)**

"Wow," I said. "You look so… majestic."

Ven chuckled, then his smile faded. "You look a bit like… Tigerstar, only with blue eyes and no stripes."

"Who was Tigerstar?" I asked.

Before he could answer, a loud sound similar to a growl came from a swath of nearby trees. Ven jerked his head. "Come on!"

We raced towards the sound. I was surprised by how well Ven was moving in this form. I could tell he was going slower to let me keep up. Soon, we broke into a clearing with several huge machines and a small makeshift shack. Wandering through the clearing were several humans, but to my astonishment, I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I then caught sight of one human carrying a cage with a brown and white tabby she-cat inside. She looked as though she were unconscious. I hissed in shock. "We have to help!" I raced forward, instinctively unsheathing hidden claws, and summoning my keyblade to my waiting jaws.

"No! Sora, wait!" Ven's warning came too late. Some humans spotted me and easily captured me. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Ven's shocked face.

* * *

Kairi's POV-

Aqua and I emerged into the middle of a forest. I turned towards Aqua. "So, what is going on, exactly?"

Aqua looked at me. "Here's the thing." She proceeded to tell me everything that Ven had told Sora and Riku. "And since were here," she said, finishing her spiel, "we might as well find the Eighth princess of heart as well as the Keybearer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I gasped. "An eighth princess of heart? Seriously?"

She smiled, nodding. "The king told me about that."

"Well," I said, "Where do we start?"

Aqua looked into the forest a bit. "I'll go scout ahead. You wait here. Don't leave this spot so I can find you easily."

With that, she left. It seemed like I waited a long time, before I heard a twig snap behind me. "A-Aqua?" I stammered, "Is that you?"

Some bushes rustled nearby. A turned to face the bushes. The ground there was darker than it should have been. The darkness took on a shape, and soon became a shadow heartless. Nearby, more heartless were materializing. I summoned my keyblade, and began fighting.

At first, there were only a few, making it easy, but more and more began appearing. Soon, I was forced to retreat. I took off into the depths of the forest. I couldn't get very far, however. I tripped over a root, ruining my escape.

A shadow prepared to leap at me. I held up my keyblade, preparing for the slash of claws, when a huge, sandy colored wolf leaped over my head, lunging for the heartless. To my astonishment, the wolf had a keyblade in its mouth. It whipped its head to the side sharply, allowing the keyblade to attack the heartless. Most of them, it trampled easily, others it would dispatch with its keyblade.

I was so caught up watching the wolf, I almost didn't notice one shadow sinking into the ground. The heartless scooted itself across the ground until it was directly behind me. Before I could react, the heartless slashed at me with its claws. I felt an excruciating pain in my head, and everything went black.

* * *

Molly's POV-

I sat outside in the backyard, watching my younger brother play with his best friend, Natan, and Natan's dog. Natan's father lived right next door to us, so almost everyday Natan would come outside and ring on our doorbell. The kid practically lived with us, for all the time he spent at our place.

I stood close to the back fence, bored beyond words. With my sister, Hope, always at her friend's house, I was the only one able to watch my little brother. I began absentmindedly humming Riku's theme from Kingdom Hearts. I had once found a Rock version of Riku's theme, and had downloaded it onto my cell phone. I eventually started humming Xion's theme, then began singing Hikari to the best of my ability.

As I sang the Japanese song, I heard footsteps on the other side of the fence. I stopped, suddenly self conscious, when I realized; nobody lived in that house. Occasionally somebody would drop by or appear, but they never stayed very long. A friend of mine and I both thought it was cursed because of that.

"You are a pretty good singer, you know," came a voice from a little ways above me.

I turned to see a boy with long brown hair and unusual aqua eyes sitting on the fence, looking down at me. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground. "I… I dunno…" I muttered. "I just…" Then I looked back up again, realizing something. "Wait a second. Who are you? What are you doing on that fence?"

He hesitated before answering. "I'm… Rick. I moved into this house with my Dad. I just thought I'd come outside for a bit, and then I heard you singing."

I smiled, before lapsing into Japanese speech. "Hajimemashite, Rick-san. Watashi no namae wa, Molly Kowari desu."

He blinked. "…huh?"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "You probably don't know Japanese. I said, 'Nice to meet you, Rick. My name is Molly Kowari.'"

He chuckled. "I do know Japanese, but I was surprised that you knew it as well."

I grinned. "Did you just barely move in?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My dad signed me up for High school already. I'm a senior."

I looked at the ground. "Lucky. I'm just a freshman."

He jumped down into my yard. "Don't worry about it," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll catch up soon enough."

I grinned, looking up into his soulful aqua eyes. For an instant, I thought of Riku from Kingdom Hearts. I paused. "Have you ever heard of a game called Kingdom Hearts?" I asked him.

He hesitated, looking away. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just… you look a lot like my favorite character, Riku. You have the same eyes, and the same hair length; you're even the same age."

He turned away from me. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." He looked back at me. "But, he is still a cool character." Rick smiled. "If you aren't a Yaoi fan, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are you kidding? I hate Yaoi! I usually avoid Yaoi videos on Youtube. I mean, get serious! Zemyx? Demyx and Zexion don't even meet, let alone fall for each other!" **(A/n: no offense to Yaoi fans. It's just not my thing.)**

Rick grinned, then looked back at his house. "Hey," he said. "I have to go. Will I see you again?"

I smiled. "Of course. We will be going to the same school, after all."

He smiled. "Then see you tomorrow." He jumped onto the fence, then back down on his side.

* * *

**Darkmoon: This is possibly the longest chapter. I added some events that were originally intended to happen in the next chapter to make Sora and Kairi's parts longer. To write this story, I am using a computer account that disables internet, which I usually use for my online seminary, the only site that I can go on.**

**Jinjoo: Oh look. Sora's here.**

**Sora: Well, I'm back from another chapter. *looks and sees Jinjoo.* Who's the Chinese girl?**

**Jinjoo: I'm not Chinese! I'm Korean!**

**Darkmoon: Anyhow, the abandoned house really does exist on the other side of my fence. We only saw a car come out of the garage once. I listened to different songs for each section. For Riku's POV, I listened to "Reviving hollow bastion." For Sora's POV, I listened to a different version of "Sinister Sundown", which was composed by . I listened to a remix of "Xion's theme" also by , and a remix of "Dirge of the 14****th****" for Kairi's POV, for Molly's POV, I listened to first "Kairi I," then "Riku's Theme." As I type this, I am actually listening to Lucky Star Paffendorf. O_o**


	11. INDFINITE HIATUS

**Ok. Since birth by sleep is out in Japan, of course I had to see spoilers for before it came out in America. Now everything I thought of for this story is ruined! *sob sob***

**Because of this, I am putting this on indefinite hiatus. I may never get back to this story ever again. Instead, I am working on another story with Jinjoo. It is going to be a trilogy, and Nikki and Molly have new names and storylines. They are now Umi and Kasai. Molly/Kasai has the biggest personality change. It will surprise you what role she plays. Nikki/Umi will have an even bigger role, but she still has pretty much the same personality. The upcoming series is called **_**Awakened Fate.**_

**Here is a scene that would have been in a later installment of TOTL. What happened is that Molly became a heartless for about a year between the first two books and now that she is back, she is struggling against the darkness, though she hasn't yet told Riku that she is. While visiting feudal Japan, she races into the forest for a bit so Riku doesn't see her in an Anti-form, but Inu-Yasha sees her and tells her to tell Riku. This is what happens that night. This also contains facts that would be in the story. BLOOD WARNING!!!!**

* * *

Molly's POV-

I wandered through the deep fog, unaware of any life that was near. All I knew was that I was in a clearing. Through the haze, I saw a silhouette. _Heartless!_ I summoned my Dark Angel's Wing keyblade to my hand and slashed at the silhouette. I felt my Keyblade cut through its skin. Several more silhouettes came towards me through the fog. I went into Anti-form and let instinct take over, slashing at all the silhouettes.

Before long, all the heartless had been dispatched of. The mist began to clear.

"Molly!"

His voice snapped me out of it. I then realized that I was standing in the middle of a pool of blood. It hadn't been heartless I had destroyed. I stared around in horror at the bodies of my friends. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus… everyone we had traveled with. And _he_ had seen everything. I couldn't dismiss my bloodstained keyblade. Reluctantly, I turned to face him.

"…Why?" Riku whispered. "Why did you do this?"

"R-Riku…"

"You… killed them," he murmured. Then his voice grew stronger. "You used the power of Darkness and killed them! WHY!?"

"I- I didn't-"

"Is this what you've become? A murderer? Are you going to kill me next, too?"

"No! I would ne-"

My words were cut off as the tip of a dark-colored keyblade stuck out of Riku's chest. As the keyblade withdrew from his body, he fell forward into the pool of blood, his own blood adding to it. Behind Riku, I was shocked at what I saw. The girl held the dark keyblade up to her mouth and licked a drop of blood from the blade before turning to face me. She smiled.

"Hello… other me."

I couldn't answer. She tilted her head.

"Can't remember? You became me about a year ago. If it weren't for your foolish lover, I would have continued to exist!" She lifted her blade and held it with the bloodstained blade pointing at me. "So, if I eliminate you now, Riku won't be here to save you!" She advanced towards me and raised her dark blade.

***

"NOOO!!!!!" I screamed, sitting up in my sleeping bag. I looked around, relieved to see all my friends still alive and unharmed. I sighed, and began to lie down again, when I felt the darkness wrenching at my heart.

I turned to Inu-Yasha, who was standing watch. He jerked his head towards the forest, a gesture for me to go. I nodded thankfully before racing away into the forest. Once deep in the forest, I let go and became my Anti-self. For several minutes I blacked out before returning to normal. I looked at the damage around me, before sitting down on a fallen tree, head in my hands.

"Molly?"

I sat up straight, then turned and faced Riku.

"Molly? What… what happened here?"

I hesitated. "…It was…me."

I waited for accusations, for questioning what I meant, for something. Instead, he merely nodded. "You're struggling with the darkness too?"

I gasped. "How did you-"

He looked away. "It makes sense, considering you became a heartless once, _and_ that your father is Vanitas."

I shook my head. "I still can't believe that! It makes us cousins!"

He smiled slightly. "Several people fall in love with family members, but that's beside the point. Why didn't you tell me you were struggling?" without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh well. I'll help you now."

I knew that I didn't have to speak to voice my answer. I returned the sign of affection with a kiss.

* * *

**How did you like that? Here is also a sneak peek at the upcoming series.**

* * *

A slow breeze blew across the snow white sand that covered the fragmented ground. In the distance, an oddly shaped golden castle with spires of an unusual shade of blue could be seen.

The only sign of life was a figure with a billowing maroon cloak with a gilded border **(Not organization style)** advancing towards it. The figure stopped and looked up at the strange building.

"So," the figure murmured. "This is where he sleeps." From what was visible of the person's face, they smirked. "Perhaps it's about time he awoke."

The figure then continued to advance towards the building, before walking inside.

* * *

**And that was a sneak peak at **_**Awakened Fate: Pained Sorrow**_**. The cloak that they wore was the type that is just a huge cloth with a hood. I got the idea of the appearance from **_**Demon Diary**_** and **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. See if you can guess the location. ;**)


End file.
